


Out of Shape

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Top!Luke, Unsafe Sex, also hes super out of shape, bottom!Michael, cum tasting, even though Luke's home alone, love bites/hickys, luke swears a lot, michael doesn't know, michael has a huge cock, michael struggles to climb the tree to get into Luke's room, michael whimpers a lot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael climbs a tree to get in to Luke's bedroom. He discovers that he not only is out of shape, but also, Luke's the top from now on. Oh, and he didn't even have to fucking climb that dumbass tree because Luke is home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polaroidhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidhemmo/gifts).



> Second story, first gay smut. Also, I don't own Luke Hemmings or Michael Clifford. 
> 
> And this is for polaroidhemmo and the guest that left comments on my first story. Hope you like it.

"Michael? What the fuck are you doing?" Luke hissed as his boyfriend struggled to climb the tree next to his window.

"Fuck off, I'm trying to focus," Michael said, trying to grab the next branch. Luke smiled as his red tongue stuck out in concentration. After ten minutes of Michael struggling and swearing, he made it into Luke's room.

"So what are you doing here?" Luke asked as Michael gasped for air.

"Dying," he breathed.

"Fuck off," Luke said.

"I came to fuck the shit out of you," Michael said, gulping down Luke's Gatorade.

"You just ran out of breath climbing a tree," Luke pointed out.

"Hey, fuck you. I can fuck you until you're out of breath," Michael said. "But maybe you could top tonight because I think I ruptured a lung."

"You are so out of shape," Like laughed as Michael pulled off his own shirt.

"Shut up or I'm not letting you fuck me," Michael threatened, leaning back on Luke's pillows. He wriggled out of his shoes and pants, lying naked. Luke's eyes zoned into Michael's cock. Nine inches and wide enough to really fuck someone up. Which it did on a regular basis.

Michael's hand wrapped around his hard cock, pumping himself slowly, teasing Luke with his small moans and whimpers. "Lukey," Michael whimpered, running his thumb over his slit.

Luke's cock was throbbing underneath his tight jeans. He gulped as Michael moaned his name. Luke was undressed within seconds and hovering over Michael's pale body. The blond replaced Michael's hand with his own, pumping him slower.

"Fuck," Michael whimpered, thrusting into Luke's fist.

"Be still," Luke ordered. He moved down to face Michael's cock. "Knees up and apart." Michael did as he was told, revealing his little pink hole. "Look at this tiny hole," Like cooed. "Do you think it could take my cock, baby?"

Michael nodded furiously. "Yes, Luke, I can take it."

"Are you sure, baby?" Luke asked, teasing the hole with his finger. Michael nodded and whined. "Then let me prep you."

Luke slowly pushed his finger past the ring of muscles. Michael moaned loudly. Luke thrusted his finger in, barely stretching Michael at all. He added another finger slowly, and scissored them.

"Luke," Michael whimpered, tossing his head back. "More."

"You think you can take my cock? You're still so tight," Luke teased, adding a third finger. He stretched Michael more, purposely avoiding his prostate.

"Please," Michael begged. "I want your cock."

"Okay, baby," Luke murmured. He grabbed his lube from the bedside table and lathered himself up before placing his tip at Michael's small hole. He pushed in slowly, moaning.

"Fuck," Michael moaned, digging his finger into the white sheets. He tightened around Luke's cock.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight around my cock," Luke groaned. He thrusted harder the second time, and held Michael's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Luke moved one of his hands to Michael's cock. The tip was an angry red, drooling precum. Michael moaned loudly, struggling not to come right then and there.

"L- Luke. I'm gonna cum."

"No," Luke grunted, hitting Michael's prostate. "Hold it." Michael whined as Luke hit his prostate again.

"Luke," he whimpered, squeezing Luke's shoulders. "Fuck."

"Michael, I fucking swear if you cum before I say, I'll punish you," Luke swore, slamming into Michael roughly. Michael screamed loudly as Luke pounded into him."Fuck."

"A-are you gonna cum for me, L- Lukey?" Michael asked.

"Do you want me to cum in your tight, little ass? Where do you want it, baby?" Luke grunted.

"I- I want you to fill me up, Lukey," Michael moaned. Luke thrusted harder, moaning louder as Michael's walls clenched around his cock.

"Okay, baby," Luke breathed. His hips stuttered and he came harshly. He pulled out, collapsing on top of Michael. Then he lifted himself up and faced Michael's cock. "Good job, baby, you didn't come."

"It hurts," Michael whimpered.

"I'm gonna take care of you, baby," Luke promised, wrapping his hands around Michael's thick cock. "Just a few more seconds."

Luke pumped Michael's cock expertly, running his tongue along the underside of Michael's cock. Michael moaned and cum shot across his pale stomach. Michael went limp. He was covered in his own cum and Luke's cum was leaking out of his ass.

"Want a taste, baby?" Luke asked, wiping his cum from Michael ass. Michael nodded and opened his mouth. He sucked Luke's fingers clean.

"Thank you, Lukey," Michael mumbled.

"Not done, baby," Luke said. He leaned down and ran his tongue along Michael's stomach. He slurped Michael's cum up, leaving dark love bites all the way to Michael's jaw bone. "Now I'm done, baby."

"I love you," Michael mumbled, twisting around on top of Luke.

"I love you, too, baby," Luke yawned, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Also, I'm home alone."

"What the fuck? I climbed that dumbass, motherfucking tree and bottomed for no reason?!"


End file.
